


weddings galore

by lol_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Such Dorks, and I mean everyone, basically everyone makes an appearance at Kageyama and Hinata's wedding, kagehina deciding names on their wedding day, yamayachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is his wedding day when Kageyama has to listen to this:</p><p>“Are you seriously, literally, utterly <em>stupid</em>, Kageyama-san?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	weddings galore

**Author's Note:**

> wedding march was playing and idk //hides face
> 
> discrepancies in tense(s) ahoy

* * *

 

The bouquet of twenty-one small reddish-orange roses and twenty-two button chrysanthemums (because Tobio counted) flies out of their hands and a loud cheer rings in the crowded hall.

 

(Suga-senpai – who has just ended his speech – laughs at the fact that he did not set it for Shouyou to spike at the crowd; Nishinoya-senpai outwardly bemoans it (Asahi-san is trying to calm him down, but failing). Tanaka-senpai just laughs raucously.)

 

Tobio’s eyes follow the bouquet’s trajectory as keenly as they follow a ball on court. It lands into Yachi’s arms, who jumps with joy and into Yamaguchi’s waiting arms. Yamaguchi is beside himself with joy, if the cherry colour of his cheeks is anything to go by. Friends and family crowd around to congratulate the newly-weds-to-be and even Tsukishima, emotionless bastard he is, manages to say something that does nothing to lessen Yachi’s growing grin. Everybody starts posing for pictures and the hall reverberates with their laughter, cheer and happiness. Tobio thinks he sees tears glisten in Shimizu-san’s eyes, but he can’t be sure.

 

He is happy if everyone is, but refrains from smiling. Even though Shouyou has told him n number of times that his smile isn’t scary anymore, that  _you’ve improved, dumbass_ , that it’s okay to smile when he is happy, Tobio is taking no chances today. He walks towards the podium with Shouyou, hands held tightly. Shouyou laughs.

 

“Smile, you idiot, it’s clear you’re holding back.”

 

It is funny what two years of friendship and three years of dating can do to you. Tobio wants to frown, but it might spoil his hairstyle or anything that Akaashi-san took a lot of time to set up, so he does not. (Akaashi-san and Saeko-san’s explicit orders are that he isn’t allowed to make any expression other than a smile or maybe a plain face. Bokuto-san had told (yelled) that if he doesn’t follow, serious consequences will.) 

 

“It looks scary, you know,” he says, pulling himself back to reality.

 

Shouyou looks shocked, then gives him a cocky grin, “Are you seriously, literally, utterly  _stupid_ , Kageyama-san?” and laughs again.

 

It’s the day they exchange vows of eternity, yet he has to listen to something like this. Shouyou is laughing _at_ him, the stupidly silly sound he finds so annoying but also attractive, so he lets him. Maybe he’ll tell him he loves it, someday. Right now, though, there is a great urge to just grab him and kiss him senseless, but Tobio remembers where they are. He still hasn’t forgotten  _that_  particular lecture by Daichi-san on PDA and marriage in general (even Suga-san, the ever smiling presence, had been present, and he isn’t sure how he can get that image out of his head, and he’d rather avoid a repeat) Besides, he got to kiss him in church, at the actual ceremony, so.

 

His common sense forces him to say, “Don’t say it like that, you’re a Kageyama from now on, too,” instead of blushing and making a total fool of himself.

 

Now Shouyou stops abruptly, mouth open in something he was about say but stopped, eyes wide. Only a small “oh” elicits itself from his lips and then a huge blush spreads over his cheeks. “You don’t have to say it like that, i-idiot…”

 

“What, I’m stating the truth, dumbass.” Tobio counters.

 

“Y-yeah,  _well_  uhm… but you just don’t  _say_  it like that, you know! Arghhh, now I’ll have a red face and it’s all your fault, Bakageyama!”

 

The raven-haired setter rolls his eyes since he  _cannot_  obviously see what’s there to be so embarrassed about. They reach the stage where Ukai-san and Takeda-san are waiting with the huge camera that’s supposed to record the ceremony.

 

“That being said,” Shouyou clears his throat, trying his best to swallow his embarrassment, “What do I call you now?”

 

“Now?” Tobio is confused, “Call me what you generally call me, dumbass.”

 

“Then we’ll just be calling each other names, stupid. Do you want my name to be ‘Dumbass’?”

 

Tobio suddenly realizes that in his five-year career of knowing Hinata Shouyou, there hasn’t been much of name-calling, in the literal sense of the phrase. It has always been ‘you’ or ‘dumbass’ or ‘idiot’ or something totally else. This isn’t surprising – though it should be. Tobio knows he has been calling Shouyou _Shouyou_ in his mind, and that’s enough.

 

“Tell me, tell me! What? Kageyama-kun?”

 

“That’s practically the same, dumbo.”

   
Suddenly they are deciding a name for him, suddenly, in the middle of their reception ceremony. Not that he minds. Between the picture with the second years Ennoshita-san, Kinoshita-san and Narita-san (they’ll always remain the second years) and the smudgy snapshot where Kuroo (who even  _invited_  him?) inserted himself in between Kenma and Shouyou, they discuss names. 

 

“Tobio-kun?”

 

“No, the -kun sounds unnatural.”

 

“Tobio-chan?”

 

“That’s just creepy.”

 

(He’s sure he heard a sneeze from the middle of a crowd of ladies and a _smack!_ and an “Iwa-chan?!”)

 

“Just Tobio?” Shouyou says, no, whispers the last word in a low voice.

 

“Ha? What ‘just’-” and then the thing dawns on him and he nods his head shortly. Shouyou is blushing, and so is he, because a thousand unwanted images of that one whisper leaving his mouth in heated moments flood his brain. Unwanted in the sense, not wanted right _now_ , up here in front of so many people.

 

Still, his mind thinks back to the last time they did that, when he had gone down on Shouyou and he had muttered his name, _TobioTobioTobio_ like it was a prayer and he needed to hold on and _ah…_ Tobio is sure his ears were burning.

 

He feels a smack on his back and he is alerted back to the present. It’s Kindaichi.

 

“Looking too happy, eh?”

 

Before he can even open his mouth to form an answer, the whole Seijou team, along with Nekoma, Kitaichi, Fukurodani and Karasuno, of course, clambers up on stage for a group photograph. Faces new and old mingle with each other, bodies pressing too close for comfort because of lack of space. It is definitely more crowded than it should have been and for a second Tobio wonders if the stage can actually hold so many people.

 

A hand clasped his, in the middle of the chaos. Tobio looks down and isn’t surprised to connect it back to its owner; he squeezes Shouyou’s hand back. The ginger-head smiles bashfully, lips pursed to control a smile that’s threatening to make its way on his face, he knows.

 

“Smile, idiot Shouyou, it’s clear you’re holding back.” Tobio says.

 

And Shouyou does.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being long... i didnt mean to, sry.
> 
> Kageyama Shouyou means "place in sun over shadow mountain" or "sunshine over a great shadow" or that's what i think n its cute ;')
> 
> rest find it in urself to find it cute. im tired things have been depressing


End file.
